


Des excuses ne seraient pas de refus

by RowN



Category: Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Candy is gay as fuck, Eric is bi as heck, French, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Jealous Captain Candy, Jealousy, M/M, Major Mint hate account, No one likes Major Mint here, Party, The ending is now gay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Sucre d'Orge est heureux de retrouver son ami, mais il lui en veut pour ses mensonges, et quelque chose le chiffonne quand il le voit danser avec Clara.
Relationships: Captain Candy/Eric (Barbie in The Nutcracker)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Des excuses ne seraient pas de refus

Sucre d’Orge ne s’avait pas vraiment comment il était supposé réagir. Il était vraiment heureux, sincèrement, en revoyant son meilleur ami de toujours et en apprenant qu’il était toujours en vie, et en bonne santé, mais il lui en voulait. Il avait passé des années à croire que son ami s’était enfui et les avait abandonnés, et à craindre qu’il était peut-être même mort, et à présent qu’il le voyait danser avec Clara, pour rétablir l’équilibre dans leur cher royaume, il se sentait mal. Il applaudit malgré tout, comme tous les autres sujets du royaume, et ce n’était pas vraiment plus réconfortant pour lui.

Il n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard des danseurs, d’Éric surtout. Son ami avait l’air tellement heureux, à virevolter de la sorte avec la jeune fée, leur fée Dragée. Il était vrai que Clara était une jeune fille d’une élégance et d’une beauté toute particulière, et si gentille, tellement à l’écoute, courageuse… Il comprenait pourquoi Éric l’aimait à ce point. À la fin de leur danse, il crut qu’ils allaient s’embrasser, et il détourna enfin le regard. De toute façon, tout le monde poussait des cris de joie et dansait, il pouvait bien s’éloigner un peu, discrètement. Il ne voulait pas empêcher qui que ce soit de s’amuser juste parce qu’il ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu’eux.

Il s’abrita derrière l’une des colonnes de la cour du château, et resta là. Il écouta tout le monde s’amuser, chanter, rire et danser ensemble, et ça le fit sourire un peu. Même si était embêté sans savoir pourquoi, il restait heureux qu’ils soient tous sauvés de l’emprise du Roi des rats. Ils allaient tous pouvoir vivre à nouveau heureux et libres, et Éric allait pouvoir reprendre sa place sur le trône. À vrai dire, il deviendrait même le roi du royaume. Le peuple veillerait au grain cette fois à ce qu’il devienne un bon roi pour eux tous. Il était sûr que son ami ferait un bon roi, il avait quand même confiance en lui malgré tout.

« Capitaine Sucre d’Orge ? »

Il se redressa vivement, droit comme un piquet, et fit face à la personne qui l’interpelait par son titre… avant de reconnaître Éric. Son ami rit doucement, amusé de le voir si réactif.

« Désolé, c’était trop tentant, tu semblais vraiment perdu dans tes pensées.

-Je l’étais en effet. Je ne voulais pas déranger les autres avec des pensées, ça n’ennuie que moi.

-Tu veux m’en parler, mon ami ? »

Sucre d’Orge n’en avait pas particulièrement envie, il ne tenait vraiment pas à en parler, encore moins avec Éric, mais il n’était pas un lâche.

« Je ne faisais que penser à Clara.

-Clara ? »

Éric ne cacha pas sa surprise et jeta un coup d’œil vers la jeune fille, qui riait et dansait avec les enfants qui venaient la voir. Il fronça les sourcils immédiatement avant de pointer Sucre d’Orge du doigt.

« Elle… Elle te plaît ? »

Sucre d’Orge ne put se retenir de rire, mais il essaya quand même de rester délicat et poli pour ne pas trop insulter son ami.

« Comme si ça pouvait être le cas.

-Eh bien, c’est vrai que c’est une femme.

-Mais elle te plaît à toi, non ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout, enfin Sucre d’Orge-

-Tu ne m’aurais pas suivi si ça avait été moi.

-Pardonne-moi ? »

De la jalousie. C’était ça son souci. Il était jaloux d’une gamine de seize qui avait trouvé son meilleur ami, gagné sa confiance, l’avait sauvé et avait sauvé le monde entier en plus. Éric n’avait pas hésité une seconde à la suivre, alors qu’il l’avait laissé derrière quand il était parti. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui lui était arrivé, même quand ils s’étaient revus.

« Je ne t’ai même pas reconnu. Tu étais devant moi, tu m’as parlé, tu m’as sauvé la vie et je ne t’ai pas reconnu.

-J’avais bien changé. Et puis, mon ami, je m’étais enfui depuis un moment déjà, et nous étions en guerre, tu ne t’attendais sûrement pas à ce que je fasse mon apparition comme ça.

-En effet… mais j’espérais ton retour. J’espérais que tu reviendrais et-

-Et je suis revenu.

-Mais tu m’as menti ! »

Sucre d’Orge se sentait un peu bête de ne pas pouvoir pardonner Éric comme ça. Ce n’était pas sa faute, il avait été victime d’une malédiction, ils avaient tous été des victimes du Roi des rats, et il était revenu, _enfin_ , et ils étaient libres et ils n’avaient plus rien à craindre. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à passer au-delà comme tout le monde.

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour ça.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, en effet. »

Éric prit l’une des mains de Sucre d’Orge dans les siennes et à ce moment-là, le petit capitaine sentit que ses mains étaient moites. Éric faisait semblant que non mais il était vraiment stressé. Sucre d’Orge ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Sucre d’Orge. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, du moment que ça t’aille. »

Sucre d’Orge sourit et secoua la tête. Son prince, son roi, en faisait beaucoup trop quand il voulait s’excuser, et c’était toujours sincère, ce qui n’était pas réellement rassurant pour sa propre survie.

« Là, c’est bon, il ne faut pas trop en faire. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas danser avec ta fée ?

-Je préfèrerais danser avec mon capitaine.

-Je ne danse pas.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant nous t’avons tous vu danser, plus tôt, avec le commandant Menthe.

-Pour célébrer ton retour et le sauvetage de notre royaume seulement.

-Et moi, je voudrais célébrer tout ça avec toi. Si je ne m’abuse, tu es un peu jaloux, non ?

-Je ne serais peut-être pas jaloux si tu ne me mentais pas. »

Sucre d’Orge regarda tout le monde s’amuser sans eux. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’eux, ils s’amusaient tous très bien tous seuls et ils ne remarquaient même pas qu’ils étaient à l’écart, ça devait être l’engouement général pour Clara, après tout elle était leur fée Dragée et c’était véritablement elle qui les avait tous sauvés. Ils ne remarqueraient peut-être même pas s’ils partaient. Il serra fort la main de son roi dans la sienne.

« Si tu veux célébrer tout ça, ce sera en suivant mes instructions, nous serons tous les deux, loin de cette foule, rien que tous les deux et ce sera comme je le veux, loin de toute cette agitation.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu n’aimais pas quand les choses sont agitées. »

La remarque d’Éric fit rire Sucre d’Orge qui l’entraîna derrière lui loin de la foule, dans un endroit bien plus tranquille, comme avant qu’ils ne soient séparés.


End file.
